1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game rackets and to an improved apparatus for adjusting the tension in the string or wire forming the striking surface of a game racket.
2. Description of Prior Art
Numerous attempts have been made to provide a game racket and apparatus for tensioning the strings of the racket. The disclosure of such devices is found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,912,267; 3,884,467; 3,239,224; 2,193,526; 2,089,118; 2,059,917; 1,621,746; 1,559;986; 1,542,177; 1,252,576; 1,140,282; 840,467; 240,183. Also, British Pat. No. 320,183 discloses a method for adjusting the tension on the strings. Generally, these patents disclose complex and cumbersome devices which provide inefficient and inaccurate string tensioning.